1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a topological display and more particularly relates to a topological display of user interface elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Management tools such as server management tools, data storage management tools, telecommunication network management tools, and the like often use a generic system console framework. The framework allows an operator to access standard functionality for a system. In addition, an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) and/or a third-party developer may also provide plug-ins, modified versions of a management tool, new versions of a management tool, and the like that work with the generic system console framework. Plug-ins, modified versions, new versions, and the like are referred to herein as modified functionality.
Modified functionality may add new tasks to a task navigation tree. In addition, the modified functionality may also add new items to existing menus. For example, in a server management tool, a new through-put plug-in may add a new resource monitor and a set of actions to perform if a monitor threshold is exceeded. No new tasks need be added. Instead, existing functions may be expanded. An operator who did not install the through-put plug-in may not easily find the expanded functions or even be aware of the installation of the expanded functions.
Topology viewers are often used to display functionality for a management system. For example, a topology viewer may show one or more objects, resources, menus, and the like. The topology viewer may also display modified functionality along with the previous functionality of the management system.
Unfortunately, a topology view may include numerous objects, resources, and menus. As a result, modified functionality may not be readily apparent. Continuing the example above, a topology view of the server management tool may display the through-put plug-in, but the operator may not easily discern the through-put plug-in's addition.